


plotless

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal pertama yang menyambut Kuroko adalah aroma telur gosong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plotless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chatte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132474) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hal pertama yang menyambut Kuroko adalah aroma telur gosong. Hidungnya mengerut pada sengatan tidak mengenakkan itu, secepat ia menutup pintu demi menyasar dapur. Tidak buru-buru, mengingat hal ini pernah terjadi, dulu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur. Kuroko hanya melihat sandal ruangan di bawah salah sau kursi dekat meja, tergeletak tidak simetris, karena sebelah kiri terbalik seakan sang pemakai terlonjak sebelum berlari.

Kuroko melewati ambang pintu. Tanpa meletakkan tas atau melepas mantel lebih dulu,  dia raih spatula untuk mengecek keadaan telur di penggorengan. Mengangkat tepian telur sedikit, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk tahu, bahwa ini sudah tak layak makan. Kuroko membuang napas. Masih ada sebuah telur dekat kompor, juga garam, dan merica. Dia putuskan menggoreng yang baru. Semoga telur itu sudah dicuci—tidak, dia akan mencucinya untuk jaga-jaga.

Kuroko belum sempat bertanya-tanya di mana si pemilik rumah (atau apartemen, mana pun boleh) ketika satu suara menyelinap. Kuroko mematikan kran, lengan baju tergulung hingga siku agar tidak ikut terkena air, menoleh ke ambang dapur di mana Kise mematung. Perpaduan kaget dan tidak percaya dan, gembira? Kuroko terlihat formal dalam rok akordion mencapai mata kaki, berwarna _peach_ , dan _sweater_. Rambutnya baru saja dipotong, kini mencapai bahu.  "Whoa, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia sigap mengacungkan telur di tangan sebelum Kise menubruknya dengan gestur akan memeluk. "Telurmu gosong."

Kise mengerling ke arah penggorengan. Memamerkan cengir lebar. "Aku menerima telepon. Untung kau datang, bisa-bisa terjadi kebarakan."

Kuroko beranjak mendekati kompor. Kise berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di keningnya sebelum perempuan itu mengetukkan telur pada pinggiran mangkuk.


End file.
